Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Flower Fairy
Flower Fairies (フラワーフェアリー, Furawāfearī) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're a mix between a giant flower and a girl. They can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Flower Fairies have 5 skills and a transformation: *Power Crush (0 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *High Thunder / (160 SP) *H. Thunder Statue & / (320 SP) *Thunder Breath / (750 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Flower Fairies' main skills are Power Crush and High Thunder Statue, they occasionally use Seal Attack or High Thunder, and almost never Thunder Breath. If they ran out of SP, thing that is impossible due to their insane SP regeneration, they would only use Power Crush. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When Flower Fairies' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Seal Attack increase a lot, while the ones of them using Thunder Breath increase greatly. It seems that Flower Fairies at low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners Flower Fairies can have some partners to help them, seven combinations are known: A Flower Fairy and an Exhausted Jelly ( ) Normal *19,698 EXP / 25,607 EXP (EXP Up) *7138 Credits / 9279 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Flower Fairy *28,848 EXP / 37,502 EXP (EXP Up) *10,379 Credits / 13,492 Credits (Credits Up) A Flower Fairy and two Exhausted Jellies ( ) Normal *24,926 EXP / 32,403 EXP (EXP Up) *7145 Credits / 9288 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Flower Fairy *34,076 EXP / 44,298 EXP (EXP Up) *10,386 Credits / 13,501 Credits (Credits Up) Two Flower Fairies and an Exhausted Jelly ( ) Normal *34,168 EXP / 44,418 EXP (EXP Up) *14,269 Credits / 18,549 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Flower Fairy *43,318 EXP / 56,313 EXP (EXP Up) *17,510 Credits / 22,763 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Flower Fairies *52,468 EXP / 68,208 EXP (EXP Up) *20,751 Credits / 26,976 Credits (Credits Up) Two Flower Fairies and two Exhausted Jellies ( ) Normal *39,396 EXP / 51,214 EXP (EXP Up) *14,276 Credits / 18,558 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Flower Fairy *48,546 EXP / 63,109 EXP (EXP Up) *17,517 Credits / 22,772 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Flower Fairies *57,696 EXP / 75,004 EXP (EXP Up) *20,758 Credits / 26,985 Credits (Credits Up) Two Flower Fairies ( ) Normal *28,940 EXP / 37,622 EXP (EXP Up) *14,262 Credits / 18,540 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Flower Fairy *38,090 EXP / 49,517 EXP (EXP Up) *17,503 Credits / 22,753 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Flower Fairies *47,240 EXP / 61,412 EXP (EXP Up) *20,744 Credits / 26,967 Credits (Credits Up) A Flower Fairy, an Exhausted Jelly and a Boxer Cat ( ) Normal *26,670 EXP / 34,671 EXP (EXP Up) *8172 Credits / 10,623 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Flower Fairy *35,820 EXP / 46,566 EXP (EXP Up) *11,413 Credits / 14,836 Credits (Credits Up) Two Flower Fairies, an Exhausted Jelly and a Boxer Cat ( ) Normal *41,140 EXP / 53,482 EXP (EXP Up) *15,303 Credits / 19,893 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Flower Fairy *50,290 EXP / 65,377 EXP (EXP Up) *18,544 Credits / 24,107 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Flower Fairies *59,440 EXP / 77,272 EXP (EXP Up) *21,785 Credits / 28,320 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Frozen Flower Same Model Gallery Normal Flower Fairy Flower Fairy.png|A Flower Fairy Flower FairyFront.png|A Flower Fairy (Front View) Flower FairySide.png|A Flower Fairy (Side View) Flower FairyBack.png|A Flower Fairy (Back View) Viral Flower Fairy AlrauneViral.png|A Viral Flower Fairy AlrauneViralFront.png|A Viral Flower Fairy (Front View) AlrauneViralSide.png|A Viral Flower Fairy (Side View) AlrauneViralBack.png|A Viral Flower Fairy (Back View) AlrauneViralBlock.png|A Viral Flower Fairy defending herself. AlrauneViralLowHP.png|A Viral Flower Fairy at Low HP. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Plant Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies